


A Crown of Forget-Me-Nots

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, What do you mean Ichabbie Spring ended months ago?, Witnesses Downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: The Witnesses take a moment to enjoy the beauty of a spring day after a long winter.





	A Crown of Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [_this post_](https://youwerenevermine.tumblr.com/post/173776105874/ichabod-crane-spring-aesthetic-part-2) by youwerenevermine on Tumblr

"This was a good idea, Crane," Abbie sighed contentedly as she lay on her stomach, feet in the air, legs crossed at the ankles. "No work, no Witness duties… just the fresh, open air, a light picnic, and a lovely spring day." She had a collection of forget-me-nots she'd plucked from the surrounding area in a pile in front of her on the blanket they'd laid down for their picnic and was working at meticulously weaving them together.

"I'm pleased the weather is finally allowing for such an endeavour," Ichabod commented. He picked at their leftover fruit salad, finding a strawberry and popping it into his mouth. "For a moment there I feared Old Man Winter would never relinquish his hold."

"If he held out much longer I'd've found him and fought him myself. That winter was hanging on for way too long."

"Truer words, Lieutenant. And I've no doubt he would have yielded to you quickly. After all, it would not have been the first time you've bested a mythical figure." 

Abbie nodded as a smile spread across her face. "That's right. So those mythical figures better stay in line if they know what's good for them."

"I can picture it clearly," Ichabod said, his hand held out in front of him as he set the scene. "Your name will be whispered in fear and reverence throughout their circles. 'Cause no trouble lest you be forced to reckon with Grace Abigail Mills'." He smiled down at her and found her grinning back at him in return.

"If only it were so easy that my name alone could deter them," she laughed and then pushed herself up into a seated position. "What do you think?" she asked, placing the flower crown she'd been working on onto her head. 

"You look a gracious fairy queen, Lieutenant." Abbie sat up straighter at that, shoulders back and with chin held high if only to make her look all the more regal. "Fair and just ruler of the meadow."

"With my ever faithful consort at my side," she added. "You need one too." She looked to the flowers that remained in the pile and bit her lip in consternation. There wouldn't be enough for another crown. Looking back up at him, she smiled as she came up a new plan. "Or wait… C'mere." 

"What is it you have planned, Lieutenant?" Ichabod asked, cautiously edging closer. 

"Just come here," she repeated, moving up onto her knees so that she would be better able to work. She started separating the offshoots with the forget-me-not blossoms from their larger stems, creating a new pile of flowers to draw from as Ichabod settled down on his knees and sat back on his haunches before her. 

"There aren't enough flowers," she said, twining the first blossom into his hair, "So we're improvising."

"Must they be placed in my beard?"

Abbie tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a grin. "Yes. But don't worry, Crane, it's trendy to put flowers in your beard nowadays."

"Oh yes, because you know me to be always so keen to follow your modern trends," he replied, looking down at her as best he could while obligingly keeping his head still so she could continue.

Abbie chuckled softly. "Well then do it because your queen wills it so."

"I fought to be free of a monarchy," Ichabod said absently. His brow furrowed in confusion as to how he found himself in this situation and Abbie laughed again. 

"I thought you said my rule was fair and just though?"

"That was before you made it so that I was to wear flowers in my beard."

"Put a few flowers in a guy's beard and all of the sudden he's ready to overthrow the monarchy," Abbie muttered teasingly. "Don't knock it 'til you see it. Could be it makes you the most envied man in the kingdom. Shows you have the queen's favour." She eyed him from under her lashes. 

"A very enviable thing to have indeed," he smiled. "But it raises new problems."

"Oh yeah?" she questioned, pulling the remaining blossoms off of the final stem. "How's that?"

"It could be dangerous," he put forth. "Say someone becomes so envious I alone hold your favour they decide it best to remove me to give themselves the chance at it."

"Who says you alone would hold my favour?" she teased.

Ichabod's brow arched. "So it's to be a harem of men with flowers in their beards then, is it?"

Abbie bit back a smile at the sudden jealous undertone laying just beneath the humour in his voice. "Not necessarily. The flowers could just be the mark of the queen's guard." 

"From consort and most envied man in the kingdom to lowly member of the queen's guard," he lamented. 

"Hey, being a member of the queen's guard is a very enviable position."

"Not as enviable as the one I held originally." 

"You're such a baby," she laughed. Having placed the last blossom, she then sat back on her heels to admire her work. She nodded. "Perfect for the captain of my queen's guard." 

"Grant me the rank of captain as if that will mollify me," Ichabod grumped. 

"Will it mollify you to know the captain of my queen's guard and I are involved in a not so secret affair?" She smiled as she watched his face noticeably perk up.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh," she replied. She started to inch closer to him. "We knew it was against the rules – a queen and a member of her guard are not supposed to fall in love – but we just couldn't help it."

"Of course not." Ichabod reached out to her as she drew closer, one hand falling to her waist while the other went up to twist a stray curl away from her face. "As near to perfection as you may be we are still but imperfect creatures," he continued.

"Powerless to the desire in our hearts," she agreed, nodding. 

"And my heart will always desire you, my queen," he vowed in a low rumble that sent a thrill through Abbie as he dropped his head down to hers. 

Abbie grinned, brushing her nose against his. "As will mine, you, my captain." 

He was angling his mouth toward hers when she pulled back and put a hand up to stop him. "Wait," and she reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone, quickly swiping open the camera when she had it in hand. "For posterity," she declared, grinning ear to ear, and Ichabod scoffed, giving a half-hearted protest about the indignity. 

"Hey, I spent a good long while working at that," Abbie objected laughingly. "I'll not have my hard work go undocumented."

Ichabod relented as she knew he would and Abbie got a few shots of him and his beard from differing angles as well as a few selfies of them together. The fairy queen and her captain. 

"With your documentation complete," Ichabod said with a wry smile, "might I now be permitted to bestow a kiss upon my queen?" 

"I don't have any more objections," Abbie smiled. "Bestow away."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in what would have been a chaste kiss had she not reached out to keep him where he was and coaxed him into deepening it with a soft moan. 

Her eyes fluttered open as they broke from the kiss and she immediately started to shake her head, smile spreading across her mouth. "See, look at this," she complained good-naturedly. "This is why a had to get that picture beforehand. Half your flowers are gone."

"You say this as if the flowers no longer being there was of my doing," he smirked. 

"You know I like to stroke your beard when you kiss me," she defended. "Those flowers being gone was a forgone conclusion as soon as you got it in your head to press your lips to mine and you know it," she laughed. "Probably one of the reasons you wanted to do it."

"I'll grant it was an added bonus but I'll never need an ulterior reason for wanting to kiss you," he replied, kissing her again. "I suppose this is why our affair is not so secret to those in the kingdom?" he questioned with a quirk of his lips. "I'm forever sporting a skewed mark of the queen's guard?"

Abbie laughed. "Probably. I guess I should forget all the sneaking around and just make you a crown already. I don't think my subjects would object. In fact they'd probably think it was high time we came out of the shadows."

Ichabod smiled, his eyes shining with so much affection Abbie found herself ducking her head to escape its intensity and then peeking back up at him again.

"I shall wear it with pride."


End file.
